Problem: What is $\dbinom{n}{n-1}$ for any positive integer $n$?  (Answer in terms of $n$.)
Answer: \begin{align*}
\dbinom{n}{n-1}&=\dfrac{n!}{(n-1)!~1!}\\
&=\dfrac{n\times(n-1)\times(n-2)\times(n-3)\times\cdots\times 2\times 1}{(n-1)\times (n-2)\times (n-3)\times \cdots \times 2\times 1}\\
&=\boxed{n}.
\end{align*}Also, $\binom{n}{n-1}$ is the number of ways to choose $n-1$ objects out of $n$.  This is equivalent to choosing $1$ object not to use.  Since there are $n$ different objects, there are $\boxed{n}$ ways to do this.